1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a display control method, and a display control program, for example those suitably applicable to the presentation of a recommended composition of a captured image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there is proposed an image pickup apparatus, such as a digital still camera (hereinafter, also referred to as a DSC), capable of presenting the user a photographic composition recommended for shooting (hereinafter, also referred to as a recommended composition). A proposed example of such an image pickup apparatus is one that displays a recommended composition frame representing a recommended composition on a captured image (see, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-158868, particularly FIG. 9).